Fairly Odd Stefaeniye
by LuvStefaeniye
Summary: a new girl shows up in Dimmesdale...does she have fairies too? *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

~*~Fairly Odd Stefaeniye~*~

~*~Chapter One~*~

One day Timmy went to school and there was a girl sitting in his seat. She had blonde hair and she was really pretty.

"Who are you?" Timmy asked.

"I'm Stefaeniye," she said. "I'm new."

Timmy decided to sit down somewhere else because Stefaeniye was really pretty and eh didn't want to tell her to move.

Then Crocker came in and he started freaking out.

"I smel fairies!" he said.

Timmy put Cosmo and Wanda and Poof who were erasers today inside his desk. He noticed that Stefaeniye put a blue eraser inside her desk.

Crocker looked at Stefaeniye. "Who are you?"

"I'm Stefaeniye," Stefaeniye said. "I'm new."

"Do you have a fairy?"Crocker asked.

"No," Stefaeniye said. She looked she was lying.

"Okay," Crocker said. He started teaching.

At lunch, Timmy went to sit by Stefaeniye because nobody was sitting by her because she was new.

"Nice blue lunchbox," he said.

"Thanks," Stefaeniye said. "Nice green lunchbox and pink thermos."

They ate together and then Stefaeniye asked, "Do you have fairy godparents?"

~*~To Be Continued~*~


	2. Chapter 2

~*~Fairly Odd Stefaeniye~*~

~*~Chapter Two~*~

"I don't have fairies," Timmy said. He was really nervous that Stefaeniye was asking him this.

"Okay," Stefaeniye said. She thought he was lying but she knew Da Rules. She could tell him about her fairy but then if Timmy didn't have a fairy her fairy would be taken away.

"Why do you think I have fairies?" Timmy asked.

"All of your stuff is pink and green," Stefaeniye said.

"I like those colors," Timmy said.

"You like pink?" Stefaeniye asked.

"I have a pink hat," Timmy said. "Yeah."

"Okay," Stefaeniye said. "You're weird, though."

"He's always weird!" Timmy's lunchbox said.

"Your lunchbox just talked," Stefaeniye said. "You do have fairies."

"You have a fairy too, right?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah," Stefaeniye said.

"Okay, can we talk about this later?" Timmy asked.

"Okay," Stefaeniye said.

After school Stefaeynie met Timmy to show him her fairy.

"This is Raechel," she said. Raechel was a really pretty fairy with blue eyes and blue hair. She wore a blue shirt and a black skirt.

"These are Cosmo and Wanda and Poof," Timmy said. The fairies said hi to each other.

Stefaeniye thought it was really unfair that Timmy had three fairies and she only had one.

~*~To Be Continued~*~


	3. Chapter 3

~*~Fairly Odd Stefaeniye~*~

~*~Chapter Three~*~

"My fairy is better than your fairies," Stefaeniye said. She only said that because she was jealous.

"No she's not," timmy said. "Our fairies should fight because then we'll know who's better."

"That's not fair," Stefaeniye said. "You have three fairies and I only have one. Only one of your fairies can fight."

"Okay," Timmy said. He chose Wanda to fight.

Wanda and Raechel fought and Raechel kicked Wanda's butt. Stefaeniye was really happy.

"Okay, so my fairy's better than yours, so it's okay that you have three fairies instead of one," Stefaeniye said.

"One of my fairies is an idiot and another one's a baby," Timmy said. "So it's like I only have one."

"You know, you're really cool," Stefaeniye said. "I like you."

"I like you too," Timmy said. "Do you wanna go out sometime?"

Stefaeynie blushed. She really liked Timmy but didn't think he liked her back! She was really happy that he asked her out.

"Okay," she said.

The next day the two went on their date. They brought their fairies.

"I wish I was really pretty," stefaeniye said to Raechel. Raechel waved her want but Stefaeniye looked the same because she was already really pretty.

"I wish we were at the best first date restaurant in the universe," Timmy said to Cosmo and Wanda. Suddenly they were all on Mars!

~*~To Be Continued~*~


	4. Chapter 4

~*~Fairly Odd Stefaeniye~*~

~*~Chapter Four~*~

Stefaeniye and Timmy were boyfriend and girlfriend and they were really happy.

They went on lots of dates to really cool places because their fairies could take them anywhere.

Stefaeniye was in love with Timmy now and he wanted Timmy to be in love with her.

She was talking to Raechel one night and said, "I wish Timmy was in love with me!"

"I can't grant wishes about true love," Raechel said. "You know that. It's in Da Rules."

Stefaeniye was really upset, and she started crying.

"If Timmy doesn't love me, I have to break up with him!" she said. "It's not enough that he just likes me!"

"You should ask him first," Raechel said.

"Okay," Stefaeniye said.

So later that day Stefaeniye and Timmy went on a went to the bottom of the sea to look at fish.

Stefaeniye was really nervous if Timmy liked her. She really hoped that he did.

"Do you like me?" she asked.

"Of course I do," he said. They were dating so it was obvious he liked her.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

He had to think about it.

"I love you," he said.

Stefaeniye was really really happy.

~*~To Be Continued~*~


	5. Chapter 5

~*~Fairly Odd Stefaeniye~*~

~*~Chapter 5~*~

One day in the future, Stefaeniye and Timmy were getting married.

They both lost their godparents by then but they were really happy because they had each other.

They had a really good life together.

~*~The End~*~


End file.
